Final Fantasy XIV timeline
The following is a chronological list of events that take place in the Final Fantasy XIV universe. Eorzea's history is divided into alternating periods of calamity (Umbral Eras) and prosperity (Astral Eras). Note that Version 1.0 (Legacy) was set at the end of the Sixth Astral Era. Version 2.0 initially begins in the Seventh Umbral Era. First Umbral Era *Calamity aspected towards Wind. *Said to be the end of the age of gods. *Very little history is known of this era. First Astral Era *Described as the age of man. Second Umbral Era *Calamity aspected to Lightning. Second Astral Era Third Umbral Era *Calamity aspected to Fire. Third Astral Era Around 5000 years ago *A man named Xande founds the Allagan Empire in Eorzea. He conquers much of the known world, but was unable to claim Meracydia before his death. *The Syrcus Tower is built as the symbol of prosperity and seat of power for Allag. It draws upon solar energy. *The Allagan civilization reaches a pinnacle of science, magic, and magitek, developing even spaceflight. *At some point, the Ultima Weapon was created as an anti-Primal weapon. Around 4000 years ago *The Allagan civilization declines over the centuries, becoming a shell of its former self. *A magician and technologist named Amon tries to resurrect the first emperor Xande in order to revitalize the Allagan Empire. *The reborn Emperor Xande restores the Allagan Empire to its former glory. However, he retains his ambitions from his first life, and begings to consort with the Void for more power. *Allagan forces invade Meracydia to fulfill Xande's dream of world conquest. *In desperation, the dragons of Meracydia summon a progenitor of legend, Bahamut, as a primal to repel the brutal invasion. *The Allagans triumph over Bahamut using a weapon known as "Omega." Bahamut is incarcerated in an artificial satellite, Dalamud, with many captive dragons kept in tormented stasis to keep him summoned. *Dalamud is placed in orbit around Hydaelyn to collect solar energy. *Xande, remembering having died once, began to brood over what would become of his achievements in life if they are destined to eventually fade away with his death. He decided that if one were to have nothing after death, he decreed "So let there be nothing." He makes a covenant with a powerful Voidsent entity called the Cloud of Darkness unmake Hydaelyn. *To open the Voidgate for the Cloud of Darkness, Xande needed additional energy extracted from Dalamud. The Syrcus Tower could not hold the surge provided, and instead released the excess in the form a massive earthquake. The tower began sinking into the earth. Amon places the tower and its occupants into stasis. This ends the Third Astral Era. Fourth Umbral Era *The ground-based Allagan Empire is utterly destroyed by the great earthquake. *Dalamud goes dormant and remains in orbit for millenia. Later generations would know it as a lesser moon, or "Menphina's loyal hound" due to its location near the moon. Fourth Astral Era Fifth Umbral Era *A period of severe glaciation known as the Age of Endless Frost occurs. *The ancestors of modern Mi'qote first arrive in Eorzea by crossing frozen seas. Fifth Astral Era *Magic (re)discovered by the people of Eorzea, beginning the Fifth Astral Era. *A talented thaumaturge named Shatotto one day, on a whim, used the magic of Meteor to call down a star containing dark matter. She decides to craft Stardust Rods out of the meteor. She pioneers the art of "Black Magic." *On Vylbrand, the city-state of Nym prospers. Though small, their military is reinforced by Scholars that summon arcanima fairies, enabling them to defend the land against greater foes. *In the Black Shroud, a kingdom called Amdapor flourishes. To counter the black mages, Amdapori mages develop "White Magic." Sixth Umbral Era Around 1500 years ago *The War of the Magi break out. White Mages versus Black Mages and possibly versus Scholars. *Amdapor's enemies summon a great voidsent known as Diabolos to attack its capital. The demon is sealed within the city using White Magic. *Nym is afflicted by a mysterious plague that transforms citizens into Tonberries. Many are kept in the Wanderer's Palace as a sanitorium. *Excessive misuse of White Magic eventually results in the Great Flood. The Great Flood wipes Eorzea clean, paving the way for the modern city-states. Sixth Astral Era :Dates here are listed as part of Eorzea's calendar 233 *Lewphon of Sharlayan writes "The Five Ages - An Eorzean Chronology." Around 500 *Thordan and other founders of Ishgard encounter the wyrmking Nidhogg. Thordan is killed in the altercation, and his son Haldrath takes his spear and stabs Nidhogg in the eye. This begins the thousand-year Dragonsong War. Around 800 *The ship Galadion runs aground in Vylbrand. The city-state of Limsa Lominsa is founded at the site of its wreckage using parts of the ship. *The two helmsmen of Galadion, Jean De Nevelle and Guy La Thagran, are tasked with exploring the island. Their routes become the main thoroughfares of La Noscea. 1022 - 1072 *The Ixal settle in the Black Shroud. *The people of Gelmorra gradually gain permission from the Elementals to emerge and settle the city-state of Gridania. Around 1270 *The Hecatoncheirs, who were enslaved to do labor in the Copperbell Mines, revolted during the Thorne dynasty of Ul'dah. They were sealed in the mines and thought to have died out. Before 1422 *The Ixali are banished from the Black Shroud by the Elementals. They relocate to the mountains of Xelphatol. *Ixal begin to lose flight with passing generations. They develop balloon airships to compensate for the loss. 1468 *The city-state of Ala Mhiga invades the Black Shroud, beginning the Autumn War. 1469 *The city-states of Ishgard, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul'dah send reinforcements to Gridania. This marks the first instance of the Eorzean Alliance, and Ala Mhigo is eventually forced to withdraw. 1472 *To bring the city-states closer together and improve trade after the Autumn War, a new currency called gil is introduced to address exchange rates. Around 1480-1490 *Solus zos Galvus is born. 1506 *Roddard Ironheart creates the first complete map of Eorzea. 1521 *Solus zos Galvus founds the Garlean Empire. Using advanced magitek, they swiftly bring the continents of Ilsebard and Othard under his reign. During their invasion of Othard, the Garleans first encountered Primals as a serious obstacle. 1557 *After inciting unrest in Ala Migho against the unpopular King Theodoric, Gaius van Baelsar captures the city-state for Garlemald. This establishes a foothold for future invasions into Eorzea. *An unknown Primal is summoned shortly thereafter, briefly halting further invasion. *Sharlayan decides to evacuate their colony in Dravania. 1562 *The Garleans make a move on Mor Dhona, believed to be the nexus of aetherical energy, and therefore an essential resource to control before they can conquer the realm. An airship fleet helmed by the dreadnaught Agrius makes its way to Lake Silvertear. *The Garlean presence upsets the wyrmking Midgardsormr, guardian of the lake. He summons the Dravanian Horde to repel the airship fleet in the Battle of Silvertear Skies. *Midgardsormr coils around the Agrius, which sinks into the lake. Exploding ceruleum tanks in the hulk kill the wyrmking, resulting in a pillar of light erupting from the wreckage. *The Echo is sounded across the realm. Those affected see a vision of falling stars. *Mor Dhona gradually becomes contaminated by the ceruleum leak along with the aether released from the dying wyrmking. Mass crystallization of flora ensues over the following decades. The intwined wreckage of the Agrius becomes known as the "Keeper of the Lake." *A village in the area was destroyed in the crossfire during the battle. Camp Revenant's Toll is founded in its memory. *Ul'dah begins exiling beastmen due to fear of Garlean threats. *The Bozja Citadel in Garlemald conducts experiments with the Allagan Lunar Transmitter. It mysteriously exploded right as Dalamud briefly began to glow. This incident killed Mid nan Garlond, whose son Cid defects to Eorzea. 1562-1572 *Gaius van Baelsar is forced to retreat to Ala Migha due to the destruction of the Agrius. The Age of Calm begins as Garlemald postpones their invasion. *The beast-tribes of Eorzea begin summoning Primals, putting both the city-states and the Garlean Empire on edge. *Emperor Solus grants Nael van Darnus the go-ahead to use Project Meteor on Eorzea, as both men believe destroying it as a safeguard against the emerging Primal threat is the safest option. This plan is opposed by Gaius van Baelsar and Varis yae Galvus, who believe Eorzea should be conquered rather than annihilated, and secretly undermine Project Meteor. 1572 :The events of Version 1.0+ took place in this year. *Raybahn Aldynn, the Bull of Ala Mhigo, uses his winnings from his career as a gladiator to buy himself a seat on the Syndicate. He also reinstates the Immortal Flames with the support of Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo. *Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn becomes the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa. Among her decrees is a strict restriction on piracy, limiting it to privateering against the Garlean Empire. In addition, she reinstates the Maelstrom as the primary military of the thalassocracy. *Grand Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna returns to Gridania, reinstating the Order of the Twin Adder and calls to reassemble the Eorzean Alliance in the face of the Eorzean threat. *Varis yae Galvus secretly plants a mole in the Eorzean Alliance. *Nael van Darnus and the VIIth Legion covertly builds Castrum Novum in Mor Dhona to house the Lunar Transmitter and call Dalamud down from the heavens. Though the transmitter was eventually destroyed by adventurers, Nael was able to finish calling it by using the ancient magic of Meteor. Nael is later slain on the floating islands of Rivenroad. *Dalamud continues its descent. Louisoix Leveilleur prepares to summon The Twelve as a final resort against the falling moon. The Eorzean Alliance moves against the remnants of the VIIth legion in the Carteneau Flats to ensure the ritual goes uninterrupted. Seventh Umbral Era The Calamity *During the Battle of Carteneau, Dalamud began to break apart and released the Dreadwyrm Bahamut. Maddened with rage after its long imprisonment, Bahamut laid waste to Eorzea in the Calamity. *Louisoix attempts to seal away the rampaging Elder Primal with the summoning of the Twelve. This fails as its fury breaks free again and prepares a colossal attack. The Archon teleports the survivors into the future, and prepares to accept his fate. However, the remnants of the failed shell remained as a cloud of aether. Louisoix absorbs the surplus aether fueled by the prayers for a realm reborn, transforming into the primal of rebirth, Phoenix. He destroys the Dreadwyrm's form, scattering Bahamut's into pieces and saving Eorzea from complete annihilation. *Bahamut's heart sank into the earth. Before Louisoix could manually disperse back into the aether, the unquenched rage of the Dreadwyrm claimed his spirit and pulled him underground, where the fragments of Dalamud would slowly attempt to repair the Elder Primal. Year 0-5 *The survivors awoke to an Eorzea forever changed by Bahamut's fury. They slowly began to rebuild. *The Syrcus Tower suddenly reemerged from its long slumber after the Great Earthquake. *Coerthas underwent a severe climate change that resulted in perpetual winter. The Dravanian Horde captured the Stone Vigil, and the dragon Svara sacked the Steel Vigil. *The Circle of Knowing merges with Minfilia's Path of the Twelve into a new organization called the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. *Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn begins a project to restore the infrastructure of La Noscea, inviting former pirates to settle as farmers. To do this, she had to break a land treaty Limsa Lominsa made with the kobolds. *Gaius van Baelsar quietly had outposts of his XIVth Imperial Legion constructed throughout Eorzea, and set up a stronghold at Castrum Meridianum. With the Ultima Weapon unearthed at Ala Mhigo, he planned to begin a new campaign of conquest. *Cid nan Garlond was rescued by Father Iliud of the Church of Saint Adama Ladama. He suffered amnesia and stayed as a priest under the name "Marques." *Camp Revenant's Toll is engulfed by a corrupted crystal formation surrounding its Aetheryte. A new settlement called simply Revenant's Toll is founded to the east. *Several Allagan Ruins were unearthed at the Carteneau Flats, including those believed to house Omega. *A schism in the Sylphlands over the matter of summoning their primal results in several fleeing to the village of Little Solace within Gridania borders. Year 5 :The events of A Realm Reborn begin here. *Adventurers begin to flock to Eorzea to make their way in a realm reborn. The twin grandchildren of Louisoix, Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur also arrive in Eorzea to understand their grandfather's sacrifice. *The Primal Ifrit of the Amalj'aa is slain by an intrepid adventurer blessed with the Echo, and offered membership into the Grand Companies of Eorzea. *The Scions of the Seventh Dawn strike an alliance with the sylphs of Little Solace. *Investigations into a mysterious Ascian named Lahabrea uncovers a plot by refugees in Little Ala Mhigo to summon Rhalgr as a primal, and acts of serial killing by a Gridanian noblewoman named Lady Amandine. *The kobold summon their god Titan as a primal. The slayer of Ifrit is able to take out the Lord of Crags with the aid of Y'shtola. *Livia sas Junius launches a surprise raid on the Waking Sands, capturing Minfilia and other Scions present, and killing the remainder. The slayer of Titan returns only to discover the carnage. The dying sylph Noraxia relates Minfilia's final instructions to seek out Father Iliud for help. *Garuda is summoned by the Ixal in Coerthas. Alphinaud seeks out both the Adventurer and Cid at the Church of Saint Adama Landama in order to restore the Scions and confront the Lady of Vortexes. Cid begins to recover his memory. *The trio head for Coerthas to locate Cid's missing airship, the Enterprise. While attempting to gain the trust of Ishgardian Knights, they become involved in a plot by a false inquisitor framing several nobles. They eventually are permitted to infiltrate the Stone Vigil and recover the airship. *Outfitted with corrupted crystals to anull Garuda's cyclone, they confront the Lady of Vortexes. A pitched battle ensues, and the unstable Lady of Vortexes refuses to yield. At this point, Gaius van Baelsar appears and begins taunting her. Irritated with both the Scions and the Imperial Legatus, she forces Ifrit and Titan to appear by tormenting captive Amalj'aa and Kobolds. At this point, Gaius reveals the Ultima Weapon, which absorbs all three primals. *With his fearsome new superweapon, Gaius issues an ultimatum to both the city-states and beast-tribes demanding capitulation. Meanwhile, Minfilia and the other scions are rescued from Castrum Centri. As they escape, Lahabrea reveals he has possessed Thancred's body. Operation Archon *Minfilia persuades the Eorzean Alliance to stand against Gaius, as they did against Nael five years before. They prepare a military counterattack called Operation Archon as their official response to the ultimatum. *Tribinus Rhitatyn sas Arvina is slain at Cape Westwind, allowing the Lominsan navy to seize the Garlean outpost at Castrum Marinum. *The Order of the Twin Adder surround Castrum Centri, enabling the Immortal Flames to advance on Castrum Meridianum. Raubahn Aldynn leads the push. *Livia sas Junius is slain at Castrum Meridianum as adventurers disable the forcefield surrounding the Praetorium. Cid airlifts a strike team of adventurers into the stronghold, where Gaius explains more about his father's involvement in Project Meteor and even offers to let him rejoin. *At the Praetorium, the team confronts Nero tol Scaeva, who escapes during a brief blackout. Taking an elevator lift down to the Ultima Weapon, Gaius himself confronts the group and is fought. *At the bottom of the complex, Gaius pilots the Ultima Weapon and battles the adventures in an ascending elevator lift. With the blessing of the Mothercrystal Hydaelyn, the party withstands the Ultima Weapons attacks. Ifrit, Titan, and Garuda are gradually released from the Weapon. However, Lahabrea appears and activates the Heart of Sabik within the weapon, casting the spell Ultima. *The Praetorium is utterly devastated by the attack, to Gaius's horror. The party was shielded by the last of the mothercrystal's strength, and finish off the Ultima Weapon in desperate fight. As Gaius lays fallen, Lahabrea attacks the adventurers, declaring "Hydaelyn" to be a corruption that imbalances the planet, and attacks the adventurers due to the threat to the Ascians' plans. Using the light of crystals found in their journey, Lahabrea is banished from Thancred's body back to the Void. As the Praetorium begins to collapse, the Adventurer flees the base with Thancred on a Magitek Reaper. *At Lake Silvertear, the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance celebrate their victory over Gaius van Baelsar by declaring the beginning of the Seventh Astral Era. However, even as they celebrate the new age, a dreadful roar reminds them that the realm's troubles are far from over. Seventh Astral Era :All events from Patch 2.1 and up take place in this period. Chronicles of a New Era *With the Ultima Weapon gone, the Amalj'aa, Kobolds, and Ixal waste no time in summoning their primals again, stronger than ever. *The Adventurer later meets with Alisae, who wishes to study the fragments of Dalamud, starting with the site at Castrum Occidens. Infiltrating the Binding Coil of Bahamut, they discover buried fragments of the Dreadwyrm and encounter an ancient dragon enslaved by the Allagan Empire. A Realm Awoken *Cid nan Garlond joins the Sons of Saint Coinach efforts in studying the Crystal Tower. With the help of adventurers, they break the initial barrier at the Eight Sentinels and infiltrate the Labyrinth of the Ancients. *The Scions of the Seventh Dawn move to Revenant's Toll to escape pressure from the Syndicate. *The mooglesguard suddenly calls their primal Good King Moggle Mog XII, requiring intervention by the Scions. The Good King is slain. *A white-robed Ascian named Elidibus introduces himself to Minfilia, who claims to come in peace and hopes that they focus on their "gift" (the Echo). He states that if they understood "the true nature of the Echo," there would be no strife between the Scions and the Ascians. Through the Maelstrom *The Garlean Empire becomes embroiled in a succession crisis with the death of Solus zos Galvus. During the turmoil, the far east vassal kingdom of Doma revolts against Garlean rule, only to be brutally suppression. Scores of refugees flee across the seas. *One group of Doman refugees, led by Yugiri Mistwalker, arrives at Ul'dah requesting asylum. With Alphinaud's aid, she is granted an audience with the Syndicate, who ultimately turn her away. Alphinaud instead suggests they relocate to Revenant's Toll, and arranges a transport. *The Sahagin summon their primal Leviathan. During the raid on the Sapsa Spawning Grounds, a sahagin priest used the Echo to achieve an incorporeal form, before being absorbed by the primal itself. To confront Leviathan after he moves into open wars, a custom barge outfitted with corrupted crystals called the Whorleater is built to provide a means to defeat the Lord of the Whorl before he creates a tidal wave. Defenders of Eorzea *In hopes of getting the Carteneau Reclamation Bill passed, Syndicate member Teledji Adeleji stirs unrest the among refugee population by secretly supplying arms, culminating in riots. Raubahn Aldynn and the Sultana believe he is after the Omega, but since he has carefully covered his tracks, making an arrest is unfeasible. *The unrest resulted in some refugees fleeing into the Black Shroud, which finally pushed the Violet Sylphs into summoning the Lord of Levin. He only leaves after the Warrior of Light bests him in a duel and proves their worth. *Supply shipments from Ishgard to Revenant's Toll become increasingly targeted by Harriers. *Lord Drillemont asks the Warrior of Light to join his knights as a vanguard in the retaking of the Stone Vigil. *Alphinaud Levelleur founds a new independent Grand Company called the Crystal Braves, answerable only to Minfilia. Dreams of Ice *Ser Aymeric of the Temple Knights invites Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light to a conference at Camp Dragonhead. Among other things, he requests that the Scions keep an eye on the Keeper of the Lake, as astrologers believe the wyrmking Midgardsormr will soon resurrect. *An attack by the Harriers on a crystal supply shipment reveals they are planning to summon Saint Shiva as a primal. The harriers are traced to tunnels extending under Snowcloak. There, the Warrior of Light confronts their leader, Lady Iceheart, who claims that what they do is to end the war. *A meeting of the Eorzean Alliance convenes in Gridania to discuss the threat posed by the new Garlean Emperor Varis zos Galvus. *The Crystal Braves investigate a Garlean spy called "the Ivy," who is believed to be a high-ranking member of the Immortal Flames. They discover Flame Marshal Eline Roaille is the spy, and she is captured in the East Shroud while meeting a contact from Castrum Oriens. *Tracing her through an aether current, the Warrior of Light confronts Iceheart. She summons forth the essence of Saint Shiva into her body and becomes the primal. Upon defeat, Iceheart asks that the adventurer look to the Keeper of the Lake and see with eyes unclouded the truth behind the war, and to not squander "Mother's gift" as she retreats into the void. *Eline Roaille escapes custody and flees for Castrum Meridianum. She is captured again at Raubahn's Push by Crystal Marshal Ilberd. He later tells Raubahn that they uncovered that she was dealing with multiple parties, including the Monetarists and seemingly the heretics of Ishgard. *In a private dinner with Admiral Merwylb and Kan-E-Senaa, Nanamo Ul Namo announces her intention to dissolve both the Syndicate and the monarchy in the belief that Ul'dah would be better off as a republic, and asks that they support Raubahn in the transition. Category:Chronologies